Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Melee
wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest releases "Epic Battle 3: Time Cave" and [https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/tag/2019Spring "2019 Spring Festival".] 20 new regular weapons, 4 unique drop weapons, 7 holiday weapons and 4 thrown weapons are added to those already existing in Sprouted (that is 35 new weapon items in sum), and they almost all have a regular, enhanced or holiday attribute. Apart from their other stat differences, weapons are now also differentiated by the existence of attributes, which are displayed as single words under a weapon's description. Almost any regular weapon has one of the available 5 regular and 5 enhanced attributes and there are also 11 extra attributes in holiday or special weapons. Lastly, 11 new weapon enchantments are added. Note that it is impossible to identify a weapon through use. Weightstones also now enchant (without upgrading) weapons, rather than balance them, and cannot be used on armor. They can't also be used on T6 weapons, like the Scroll of Magical Infusion also cant't, except from the Horror Chakram that can be anchanted by Weightstones, but not upgraded by Scrols of Magical Infusion. Attributes In addition to regular stat changes, weapons in SPS-PD often have various "attributes" listed in their description, which further distinguish them from other weapons. A lot of these effects are similar to what one might expect from an enchantment, except that their effects always stack with actual enchantments. Regular (Tier-1, 2, 4, and 5) Weapon Attributes #Blunt: Stuns enemies. #Cripple: Cripples enemies to slow their movement speed. #Puncture: Attacks hit enemies twice. The second hit deals half as much damage as the first, rounded down. #Resonance: Adjacent characters to the target are also hit by a random amount of damage. Unfortunately it damages also pets apart from the enemies. #Rupture: Causes enemies to bleed. Holiday/Special Weapon Attributes #Blowout: Target explodes on hit. #Deadly: 30% chance on hit to randomly deal damage between half the target's max HP and a fourth of the target's max HP. Counts for the badge "Monster killed by a grim weapon" if this extra damage kills the target #Gift: Defeated enemies drop extra loot when they are hit, including items they normally wouldn't drop. #Ignition/igniting: Lights target on fire. #Intimidation/Intimidating: Supposed to scare targets away, but the terror always wears off instantly with the target swearing, a sign that the damage dealt always cancels it out. #Lighting: Makes user Illuminated after attacking for a very long time, over 800 turns. #Noisy: Attacks attract enemies in the level to the hero’s position. #Recovery/binge/desert: Heal on hit. #Refining: Can be reforged to transfer its upgrades to another weapon. #Sputter: Causes target to be dry on hit. #Weak: Causes target to be hot on hit. Enhanced (Tier-3) Weapon Attributes Interestingly, Tier-3 weapons have stronger attributes than any other weapons. #Blunt+: Gives Shield Block debuff to enemies instead of stun, which enemies cannot break out of prematurely. #Cripple+: Causes rooting instead of crippling. #Resonance+: Damage resonates through up to two enemies, instead of only those that are right next to the target. In other words, damage hits enemies that are adjacent to enemies that are adjacent to the target. It can also cause Vertigo to the adjacent enemies. #Rupture+: Causes Armor Break in addition to bleeding. #Puncture+: Pulls hero towards target when attacking with a long-range melee weapon, in addition to bonus damage. Enchantments There are many new weapon enchantments, as well as some old ones under different names, but most of the enchantments of all other PD mods and Vanilla are absent from SPS-PD. #Acid: Causes enemies to be Rooted and covered in Caustic Ooze. #Coldwave: Makes enemies Cold and Wet. #Dance: User gains a Defense Up. #Dark: Grants bonus damage but aggros nearby mobs in sight on hit, even if they were passive before. Also has a chance to infict Terror on the target. #Earth: Gives Leech Seed debuff to enemies for damage over time that heals nearby characters, which can include other mobs, and also Roots. #Electric: Zaps enemies for extra damage. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Shocking enchantment and works the same. #Energy: Grants Attack Up buff to user after attacking. #Fire: Ignites target. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Blazing enchantment and works the same. #Ice: Freezes target. is SPS-PD's equivalent of most mods’ Chilling enchantment and works the same. #Light: Slightly increases damage with a weak extra hit, similarly to the puncture attribute. #Shining: Blinds enemies. is SPS-PD's equivalent of Shattered’s Dazzling enchantment and works the same #Shock: Causes Electrostatic Turbulence on enemies, which will paralyze them if they are standing in water and deal damage based on their max HP. It can't paralyze an enemy that is flying above water, but it does work against any enemy with the "Wet" debuff. #Tar: Debuffs enemies by coating them in Tar and making them Hot. #Weakness: Gives enemies an Attack Down debuff. Weapon Types Equipped weapons Weapon upgrades in SPS-PD are rather chaotic and work differently than all the other mods: a weapon’s tier will not generate a fixed rate of damage upgrading for all the same tier weapons, but rather each weapon has its own specific rate of damage upgrade, that it is just probable to be better, if it belongs to a higher tier (for example the Tier 1 Short sword has a better damage upgrade rate than all the Tier 1, 2 and 3 weapons and even than some of the Tier 4 and 5). Additionally, some melee attributes of some weapons improve with upgrades, but most of them don’t, and although generally upgrades don’t lower the strength requirement for a weapon, in a few cases they do (Magic Book, Hand Axe, Runic Blade). The amateur player shouldn’t get discouraged from the near impossibility to memorize the damage upgrade rate and the possible attribute improvements of so many different weapons, he/she should just have in mind that lower tier doesn’t mean necessarily also lower damage, and keep available to his/her hero the weapons he/she sees that benefit more in their damage after getting upgraded, regardless of the tier they belong. That being said, generally and with many exceptions, T1 weapons are good enough for the Sewers but not further on, T2 for the Prison but not further on, T3 for the Mines and so on. T6 weapons are not necessarily the best for end-game though. Wells of Transmutation and Phase Pitchers give back a weapon of a random tier and not necessarily of the same tier (but never a holiday weapon or a unique weapon like the Reimus Goei, Tekkokagi, Wraith Breath or the Runic Blade, even if another holiday/unique weapon is thrown into them - also the boomerang and tier 6 weapons cannot get transmuted at all). The Rogue can equip weapons with a +2 stregth requirement above his current strength, which is shown when he equips them, and not when they are just available in the backpack. Lastly, equipping weapons of higher strength requirement can be very punishing in floors with high attack speed enemies, like the Dwarven Metropolis, even if the weapon is just +1 higher. Don't do it. A Wand cannot be equipped by the Battlemage anymore, so it is absent from this list. Thrown weapons Apart from all these weapons that get equipped, there are also some thrown weapons, that are not equippable and the hero just keeps in the inventory or in the Portable Scarecrow bag, after he/she has obtained it. They do not belong to specific tiers, but have various strength requirements. These are: Strength 10 Bolas: Roots, damage 4-8 Incendiary dart: Ignites, damage 2-4 Lucky throwing knives: damage 6-14, available only as a drop from Gnoll Archers in the Sewers challenge, and dealing damage only to them. They have also a Lucky enchantment, that adds a second weaker hit to the first one. Poison dart: Stuns and does not poison, damage 2-4 Throwing knives: damage 3-8, no extra effect Strength 11 Shuriken: high Attack Speed, damage 3-6 Strength 14 Tomahawk: causes Bleeding, damage 10-15 Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon